Commonly known transmissions, such as automatic transmissions, automatic gearboxes, etc. are commonly designed with electronic transmission control devices which aid the transmissions in relation to various predetermined shift criteria during the operation of a vehicle with the adjustment of gear selections, which in turn are selected in relation to different drive behaviors that are stored in the transmission control devices, a driver type and/or in relation to a vehicle's actual operating condition.
The shift criteria includes, among others, so-called shift programs for the interpretation of various operational procedures, which are activated at least in relation to actual operational parameters of the vehicle and/or at least in relation to the driving behavior of a driver. In order to control a transmission in relation to a current driving situation, the transmission control devices provide a multitude of different shifting programs, such as a normal shifting program, a sport shifting program, an economical shifting program, a mountain shifting program, a warm-up shifting program, etc.
Additionally, so-called special functions are input into the electronic transmission control devices, which prevent the gear shifts of a transmission that are requested by the pre-determined shifting programs. The special functions can therefore refer to a single as well as to multiple up-shift and down-shift operations. 
In this it is disadvantageous, however, that the commonly known methods for controlling a transmission with special functions for an anti-shifting device is only, to a very limited degree suitable in adjusting a transmission to the current operating status of the vehicle at a level that will ensure a high driving comfort.